Seeking Refuge
by Sapphire Farfallina
Summary: Heather meets Vincent on her travels again. But what happens when he makes her forget about everything for just a few moments? *Spoilers*


**No Copyright Infringement Intended.  
Reviews Appreciated.**

* * *

Heather inhaled a long breath as she slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it, her hands braced at either side of her as the groans of the monsters continued on the other side of the wooden door.

Gasping from fear, she fell to her knees, folding her arms and burying her head in defeat. It was just too much for her; the monsters, the isolation from humanity, the creepy Claudia woman who kept forcing her to remember things she didn't want to. She wanted her dad, but it was too late for that now; he was gone.

She broke down in tears at the memory of his lifeless body, her quiet sobs echoing around the silent room. If only she had been there sooner, he may still have been alive, and Claudia would have died instead. Killing the butcher did not bring her the satisfaction she needed to avenge her father's death, it only made her more angry.

The sound of a door opening and closing at the other end of the room brought her out of her thoughts, her head jerking up to meet the eyes of the potential threat in the room. She was ever-so-slightly relieved to see Vincent staring at her through his frameless glasses, but it did not make her feel any better about the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold towards him as she spoke.

"Can't a guy walk around his own building without being questioned?" Vincent smirked, "I should be asking you that question." He closed the book he was holding, the dull thud seemingly loud in the small room.

"I'm running."

"From what, exactly? Surely you would be used to it by now?"

Heather glared at him, "From the things out there. From everything that has happened. Ever since you told me in the library about those things…I don't want to go near them…"

"Oh that?" Vincent raised his eyebrows, "I told you I was just joking." He placed the book on a nearby table and stalked slowly towards her. "Besides, you of all people have the right to do as you wish around here."

Heather sighed, wiping her eyes and leaning her head against the door; the noises of the monsters had disappeared since Vincent had walked in.

He held his hand out to her, offering to help her off of the ground. She didn't move, only glanced between his hand and his face. He was calm and smiling at her, with his usual mysterious smile that she was strangely not too shocked to see.

"I won't bite," he joked, "Surely any help offered in Silent Hill is unusual but welcome. I'm only trying to offer some solace."

Heather looked closely at his face. He seemed genuine in what he said, his demeanour relaxed as he stared back at her. The silence that surrounded them was not uncomfortable at all, but somehow made her feel relieved; was she really starting to feel glad Vincent was around?

She grasped his hand tightly as she used him to rise from the ground. Unfortunately, she had been sitting still on the uncomfortable surface for too long, that she collapsed forward onto him as soon as she was standing. He grabbed her just in time, holding onto her shoulders as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Sorry, I just-" Heather groaned.

"It's alright," Vincent reassured her, "Let's sit you down."

As much as she wanted to protest, Heather knew he was right. She was exhausted, weak, and hungry, and Silent Hill was not helping her sanity one bit. Vincent sat her down in a small wooden chair near the table his book was on, and he sat down beside her, watching her carefully as she leaned on the table.

"This is too much…" Heather whispered so quietly Vincent had to move closer to her, "I just want her gone. I want my dad back."

"Well, with the Seal of Metatron, we will be able to get rid of her and this God sooner. Which reminds me, how are you feeling, now that you have a God inside you?"

Heather sat up and looked at him, "What do you think?"

Vincent smirked softly, "Don't worry, it will all be over soon." With that, he placed his hand delicately on her shoulder, comforting her as much as he could.

Heather didn't know how to react to his touch. Part of her felt disgusted that the man who held such contempt for her father was suddenly the one comforting her in her time of need. Another part of her felt elevated, lighter at the gesture. The warmth of his skin radiated through her, right down to the pit of her stomach. It was almost as if the fear and hatred were gone for just a few moments.

Without warning, that fluttery feeling in her stomach turned to sheer pain as something in her stomach moved in the most uncomfortable way ever. It spread throughout her entire body and to her head, forcing her hands to her temple to try and ease the pressure inside her. She screamed, not caring to hide the pain she felt, not caring about what Vincent thought, she just wanted it to stop.

Vincent watched in horror at Heather writhing in pain in front of him. He dug deep into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a small red pill. He placed it in Heather's mouth as she screamed, and forced her jaw shut. Her eyes widened with fear; what had he given her?

"Sh! Trust me, it will help. Plus, we don't want anyone else to know you're here…"

Heather needed no further persuasion. If is was going to stop the intense agony, she would take anything. She swallowed it, feeling it slide slowly down her throat as Vincent kept her mouth sealed with his hands.

He watched her throat move as she swallowed the pill. He immediately let go of her jaw and placed them on her shoulders, eyeing her face as he watched the pill take effect.

What was happening to her? She suddenly felt calm, everything around her seemed to move with lucid, exaggerated motions. Heather couldn't take her eyes off of Vincent's face. Was it always so fuzzy? Was it always so handsome?

"Wha-What was that?" Heather slurred, trying her best to keep still.

"Something to calm you down, to stop the pain you were feeling." Vincent smiled, "You'll feel nothing but surreal calm."

"Hmmmmmm…" Heather looked at his face closely as her vision began to focus better. His eyes always seemed so unusual before, but now they seemed so striking and…wow? His rugged chin looked so rough to…touch.

Vincent gasped as Heather's hand reached out to touch his face. Her fingertips gently touched his rough stubble, and her face broke into a small smile. He wasn't supposed to feel so comfortable around her, especially with the threatening God she carried within her, but he couldn't help but smile back at her as she continued to stroke his cheek.

He had always found her pretty, since the moment she walked into his office in the otherworld. She looked nothing like he thought she would: innocent, young, naïve, and blonde. Vincent had never thought that she would make it this far, and he had to admire her bravery and tenacity. She shared the determination he once had.

Vincent touched her cheek gently, keeping the other hand on her shoulder to prevent her falling off of the chair. The last thing he needed was for her to injure herself before even finding Claudia. He smirked at the content sigh she made as he touched her, glad that he was making her feel happy.

As soon as he had touched her, Heather felt a strange almost electric buzz flow through her as his hand slowly snaked its way down her neck. She sighed and leaned into his touch, enjoying the physical contact of another being who wasn't trying to kill her, at least not at the moment. She closed her eyes, making herself more vulnerable to his affections.

Vincent gently snaked his fingers into her soft hair, enjoying the feel of it against his skin. With her eyes closed, he couldn't help but imagine her sleeping beside him, imagining waking up next to her every morning. Her innocent face was bringing up feelings he knew he shouldn't have been having.

But in a moment of weakness, when Claudia was gone, what was to stop him taking advantage of this moment?

Heather relished in his touch. His fingers rubbed the back of her head gently and she moaned in delight as he massaged her aching skull. She was grateful to Vincent giving her that strange pill; it made her feel so much better about everything, and he was making her feel happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She opened her eyes to see him only inches from her face. She drew in a short breath, her heart beating faster as he moved even closer. Maybe all that anger she had for him was something else; something which was sure to build up over time.

Heather never was patient.

She crashed her lips onto Vincent's, finishing his short path towards her. Vincent's eyes widened in surprise, but they were soon closed in their blissful embrace. He wrapped his other hand around her slim waist, leaving the other one in her hair to keep her with him. He was vaguely aware of her own arms reaching around his neck and pulling him in closer.

Their kiss was passionate, lasting for a good few moments. Vincent had taken his chance to be the dominant one in the kiss since Heather was still going through the effects of the pill he had given her. She didn't mind though; in fact, she relished in it.

Heather was the one to end it, gasping for breath and leaning on Vincent's shoulder as he rubbed her back. He fixed his glasses, which had gone lop-sided in their embrace.

"Well…" Vincent began, "That was absolutely divine."

Heather smirked, "It was."

She remained where she was, leaning on his shoulder, the most comfortable she had been through the whole day. She didn't want to leave him, his warm body relaxing her so much. She could feel his breath at her ear, sending small shivers down her spine, and she wanted to be back in that kiss.

Vincent felt her shiver, and smiled to himself. He was the one making Heather feel this way; a regular old church man was slowly seducing the mother of God to putty in his hands. Claudia was mistaken, to think that her God would be able to birth paradise, especially since its mother succumbed to a regular human being.

Vincent looked at Heather. Her eyes were shut and her breathing had calmed down considerably. He could feel her heart beating against his own chest, and he felt he had to be closer. He caressed her cheek and watched her smile beneath him.

After seventeen years of waiting for her paradise, what was another few moments to Claudia and her God?

"Heather?"

She murmured in response and he grasped her hand.

"Come with me."

* * *

**ƨƒ**


End file.
